fallenearthfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Aethaeran/Category Tree, as it stands
I'll post what I think it should look like ASAP. But this is how it currently stands. =Achievements= Crafter Achievements Explorer Achievements Mercenary Achievements Survivalist Achievements Wastelander Achievements =Actions= Abilities Armor Use Dirty Tricks Dodge Escape Artist First Aid Knowledge (Medicine) Group Tactics Heavy Weapons Melee Pistol Power Precision Rifle Social Mutations Alpha Mutation Empathic Enhancement Illumination Nano-Manipulation Patho-Transmission Primal Sonic Influence Suppression Telekinesis Thermal Control =Grand Canyon Province= Alpha County Blockade Locations (Towers) Camp Sagan Central Alpha County Shackleton Southwestern Burn Station Kaibab Forest Banker's Hole Black Hill Brigg's Point Central Kaibab Stronghold Trader's Flat Deadfall Citadel Buildings (Citadel) Fender Gate Los Alamos Pitchblende Radburg Rothium Ridge Wasted Woods Docuer's Court Haietta Merchants (Sector 3) Northern Forest Dieseltown Quarantine Warhall Willoughby's Garage Park City Pine Valley Blackridge Gaia Tannerfield St. Sebastian's Tabara Terminal Woods Bergman's Burrow Eatman Motel Gritstone Pit Idyllic Valley Rock Bottom Ruined Household The Bonefield The Repository Timberland Chemtown Trainers (Sector 3) Waste Farm Northfields Forest Edge Burnside Tinkersdam Merchants (Sector 2) Northfields-Kaibab Wastes Kristo's Rest Pleasant Hills Credit Bend Fracture Haven Picus Ridge Post 23 Sunshine Corners The Gallows Thorne's Bluff The District The Northfields Expanse Abandoned Storefronts Aesterly Blaine Bugfarm Missions (Bugfarm) Greenburgh Hollister Point Pumphouse The Dump Wind Farm Trainers (Sector 2) Union Plains Barret Manor Last Stop New Flagstaff Underworks Ziegler Farm Windshift Watch Devon Township Redfield Sunset Hill Plateau Ascendant Ridge Murphy Refugee Camp Missions (Murphy Refugee Camp) Pass Chris Merchants (Pass Chris) Trainers (Pass Chris) Watchtower Merchants (Watchtower) Central Plains Depot 66 Oilville Terance Zanesville Zanesville Airstrip Dry Flats Embry Commonwealth Embry Crossroads Missions (Embry Crossroads) Highway Bridge Junk Fortress Mumford North Burb South Burb High Point Reye's Mine Reyes Mine Spider Hill Merchants (Spider Hill) Trainers (Spider Hill) Kingman View Kingman Prison Linewood Needle Eye (2) Merchants (Needle Eye) Trainers (Needle Eye) Old Kingman Rest Stop Lower Toro Valley Mowbray Basin Coppermine Merchants (Coppermine) Trainers (Coppermine) Mowbray Mowbray LifeNet Pod Pinkston Rawson Farm Overlook Ridge Boneclaw Clinton FARM Slaughterville Toro Bend Murder Hole Merchants (Murder Hole) New Toro Trailer Park Trumbull Merchants (Trumbull) Trainers (Trumbull) Westreach Midway Odenville Simsonville Merchants (Simsonville) =Browse= Administration of this site Articles without Images Candidates for deletion From Wikimedia Incomplete Articles Wiki Maintenance Image wiki templates Internal link templates Interwiki link templates Policy Stubs Template documentation Templates Citation templates Infobox templates Templates using ParserFunctions Templates without documentation Uploaded files CC-BY files CC-BY-SA files CC-SA files Conditional copyrighted free use files Fair use files Files requiring attribution Files with unknown copyright status GFDL files GPL files Images =Screenshots = =User Images = =Wikipedia message box images = Public domain files Wikipedia message box images Community Clans Watercooler Content Disambiguation Events Non-Player Character Quests Copyright Copyright tags Files with unknown copyright status GFDL files Forums Help desk Watercooler Help Help desk Policy Uploaded files CC-BY files CC-BY-SA files CC-SA files Conditional copyrighted free use files Fair use files Files requiring attribution Files with unknown copyright status GFDL files GPL files Images Public domain files Wikipedia message box images =Development= Patch notes =Fallen Earth world= Clans Factions Bankers Children of the Apocalypse Franklin's Riders Techs Travelers Items Armor Armor (Arms) Armor (Back) Armor (Chest) Armor (Ears) Armor (Eyes) Armor (Feet) Armor (Groin) Armor (Hands) Armor (Head) Armor (Mouth) Armor (Shoulders) Armor (Storage) Armor (Thighs) Armor (Waist) Armor (Wrists) Items (Component) Items (Consumable) Lockboxes Paint and Dye Kits Lockboxes Manuals Manuals (Armorcraft) Manuals (Ballistics) Manuals (Cooking) Manuals (Science) Manuals (Weaponry) Items (Mission) Items (Other) Weapons Weapons (Ammunition) Weapons (Melee) Melee (One-Handed) Melee (Two-Handed) Weapons (Pistol) Pistol (Handgun) Pistol (Shotgun) Pistol (Submachine Gun) Weapons (Rifle) Rifle (Crossbow) Rifle (Rifle) Rifle (Shotgun) Rifle (Slugthrower) Weapons (Thrown) Lore The Grand Canyon Missions AP Missions NPCs Enemies Bosses Bosses (Scavenger) Bosses (World Event) Bosses (World) Humanoids Blade Dancers Bleeding Orchids Changed CoGs Cultists Devil's Own =Devil's Own Fortress = Earthbound Gaunt's Raiders Gully Dogs Hulks Human League Judges Lightbearers Night Wolves Rotters Salvagers Scavengers Shamblers Shiva's Favored Survivalists Throwbacks Union White Crow Insects Ants Beetles Cockroaches Hermit Crabs Scorpions Spiders Ticks Mammals and Birds Bears Boars Coyotes Gorillas Lions Prairie Chickens Wolves Mutants Blight Wolves Chupacabras Creepers Lizard-Dogs Porkupines Sandworms Skindogs Plants and Fungi Hydra Weeds Spores Reptiles Lizards Snakes Serendipity Mobs Managers Merchants NPCs (Capstone) Trainers Nodes Nodes (Harvest) Nodes (Mine) Nodes (Scavenge) Nodes (Skinning) Organisations People Merchants (Sector 2) Merchants (Sector 3) Trainers (Sector 2) Trainers (Sector 3) Vehicles ATVs Dune Buggies Interceptors Motorcycles =Game mechanics= Attributes Mutations Alpha Mutation Empathic Enhancement Illumination Nano-Manipulation Patho-Transmission Primal Sonic Influence Suppression Telekinesis Thermal Control Skills Armor Use Dirty Tricks Dodge Escape Artist First Aid Knowledge (Medicine) Group Tactics Heavy Weapons Melee Pistol Power Precision Rifle Social Stamina Stats Charisma Coordination Dexterity Endurance Intelligence Perception Strength Willpower Tradeskills Armorcraft Ballistics Construction Cooking Geology Knowledge (Armorcraft) Knowledge (Ballistics) Knowledge (Construction) Knowledge (Cooking) Knowledge (Geology) Knowledge (Armorcraft) Knowledge (Ballistics) Knowledge (Construction) Medicine Knowledge (Medicine) Knowledge (Medicine) Mutagenics Knowledge (Mutagenics) Knowledge (Mutagenics) Nature Knowledge (Nature) Knowledge (Nature) Scavenging Science Interceptors Knowledge (Science) Knowledge (Science) Weaponry Knowledge (Weaponry) GUI Windows =Links= =Locations= Areas Counties and Regions LifeNet Fast Travel Terminals Sectors Towns Conflict Towns Faction Towns Progress Towns Workshops Armorcraft Workshop Ballistics Workshop Construction Workshop Cooking Facility Geology Lab Medical Lab Mutagenics Lab Nature Facility Science Lab Weaponry Workshop =Not Under Category Tree (ATM)= Abandoned Storefronts Armor (Cosmetic) Armor (Mesoprene) Armor (Shins) Armor (Suits) Blog posts Boneclaw Blade Dancer Camp Bosses (Master) Buildings (Stronghold) Bunker Bars CHOTAs Companions Companions (Storage) Construction (Building) Construction (Component) Construction Buildings Deadfall Point Deep Gully Dieseltown Dundy Cavern Eatman Motel End Run Enforcers Event Towns Gaia Global Territory Control Grainway Wall Gritstone Pit Guide Haietta Harvesters Hoover Dam Horses Icons Idyllic Valley Instances Items (Bandages) Items (Capstone) Items (Drink) Items (Dyeable) Items (Food) Items (Repair) Items (Spices) Items (Storage) Jamar's Car Parts & More Kaibab Forest Knowledge Knowledge (Defense Town) Knowledge (General) Knowledge (Refine) Locations (Keeps) Locations (Sector 3) Locations (Towers) Lost City Manuals (Deadfall) Manuals (General) Manuals (Mastercrafted) Manuals (Mutagenics) Maps Medium Rifle Ammo (Type) Midway Plains Missile Silo Missions (Capstone) Missions (Road Rally) Monkeytown Mount Mounts Mounts (Alt-Fuel) Mounts (Cargo) Mounts (Combat) Mounts (Franklin's Rider) Mounts (Hybrid Combat/Cargo) Murphy New Toro Bunker Nodes (Stronghold) Northern Forest Pale Ones Papermill Picus Ridge Pistol (Plattmaster) Plateau-Northfields Wastes Protected images Pumphouse PVP Zones Raven's Roost Redemption Road's End Rock Bottom Serendipity Drops Shackleton Sunset Crypt Sunshine Canyon Overlook Template namespace templates Terance LifeNet Bunker Terminal Woods Territory Control The District The Oasis Tourist Telescope Views Tourist Telescopes Towns (Conflict) Towns (Defense) Towns (Event) Towns (Hostile) Towns (Neutral) Towns (Tech) Trainers (Sector 1) Transportation Vault Videos Waspmart Weapons (Mastercrafted) Weapons (Tech) Wikipedia formatting and function templates Wikipedia pages with incorrect protection templates Wikipedia protected templates Willoughby's Garage World Events Category:Blog posts